happy birthday Iggy
by animefangirl28
Summary: Since England's birthday is coming the queen want's him to spend his b-day and the day after that will two nations, who are the lucky nations?
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know this part is going to be early so I can get a head start just to let you know**

"Aw, there's nothing like a nice cod raspberry tea and a nice book of Harry Potter" England said siting in his chair. Before he can even crack open the book, his cell phone was ringing.

"_Ah come_ on_, I was just about to enjoy_ _myself. Who could be calling? It better not be the frog or America"_ he answered his cell and said "hello?"

On the other line was the queen "hello Arthur"

"Oh your majesty" he answered quickly "what can I do for you? Is there a problem"

"Oh there's no problem" she giggled "I'm just wondering if you would like to come over my place for a sec for a nice chat?"

"Oh yes your majesty, I'll come over in a sec"

"Oh that wonderful, I'll see you in a few England" she hung up

Arthur put his phone in his pocket and got up from his chair and headed out "_I wonder what she wants to talk about when I meet with her?_" he thought when he got into his car.

**Time skip**

Arthur and the queen meet in the large garden where there was table with scones, earl gray tea, and crumpets. When they sat down they didn't say anything, all they could her was a few birds and the sipping of their tea.

"Madam, may I ask why you called me here?" England asking

"Oh yes, I almost forgot, silly me" she set down her tea and said "I wanted to talk about your birthday that's coming soon Arthur" he raised an eyebrow and ask "my birthday? What about it your majesty?" she smiled and ask "well first how old will you be turning?"

"Um 301"

"My, time fly's with aging"

"But your majesty, may I ask why you are bring up this topic?" he ask. She put down a cherry scone that she was eating and replied "well I've seen you spend time with other counties on you birthday, so I decided you spend your day with two counties"

"On the same day?" England ask, she shook her head "no, one on your birthday and the other after, and you would be chose I made the choosing for you"

"Really with how? Norway and Romania?" he ask before sipping his tea "_please not be France, please not be France_"

"I'm afraid not Arthur" she shook her head then said haply "it's japan and America"

England choke on his tea and said "your majesty, Kiku-san I can do, but with Alfred why did you pick him?"

"Well why not? You two have a long history together"

"_Yeah, a long history of stupidest_" he said in his thoughts "I don't think I want to hang with him" he said, she look and him and said "I'm sorry Arthur, but I already called them, so you're going to partake with this Arthur".

He sighs and thinks for a second and said "alright I'll do it"

"I'm very happy, I'll let you choose who you want to spend your birthday and the day after" she said happily, before England can say anything and man came up to them and told the queen she must leave for something, leaving Arthur in the garden thinking what to do.

**Time skip **

Arthur headed inside of his house and saw flaying mint bunny and a few fairies "hi England, what did the queen say?" He sighed and told them what happened "that sounds great Arthur" one of the fairy's said.

"I guess" he said grabbing his phone from his pants and looking at Japan's and America's number "but there's a problem you guys"

Flying mint bunny and the fairy's looked at each other confused like "what?"

"Who will I pick to hang out on my birthday and the day after that?" **end of chapter 1**

**Hey guys just to let you know I will make the next chapter on Iggy's b-day just let you know, but here's something you to do, which one should he hang out first Kiku or Alfred and where should they, and should they hang at Arthur place or there place it will be very helpful. **

**Also I don't know how old he'll be turning I'm pretty sure he was turning 301, so if you're from England or you know how old is the nation and from a different place that would be great, I tried looking it up but it didn't really help me. **


	2. Japan's vist

**Just to let you know, I was wrong about England's nations age, he was turning 901 not 301 my bad thank you **_**south park firefly**_** for telling me. **

Today was Arthur's birthday and he was waiting for japan, England look at his watche it was 1:00 pm "where is Kiku?" he said.

Before he can look down again, he felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned around and saw japan,

He bowed his head "kon'nichiwa England-san happy birthday".

"Hello to you too japan, ready to go?" japan nodded "oh wait before we leave I got you this" he handed him a bag and it was printed with a United Kingdom flag, he opened the bag and found a box's of rainbow pop tarts "thanks japan" he place the gift on his couch.

"So what should we do today England-san?" Kiku asked

Arthur thought for a sec and replied "well we can go to the castle; I know you're a geek for history?"

Japan nodded and they headed to London.

**TIME SKIP**

When they got to the castle it was not that busy "boy, I thought it would be crowed here Arthur-san"

"Yay sometimes it is" they walk up to the door but was stop by the guard "hello England, my wife and I want to say happy birthday"

"Thank you George" England said before he japan walked in "oh wait, my wife made you something" he said putting his hand in his pocket and pulling out a little box "my wife made you chocolate scones for you"

"Thank you George, but your wife didn't have to"

"Oh it's no problem" he said smiling as they walk in to the they were going through the halls japan ask "there are a lot of history England-san" England turned his head and nodded "yes, to the day I was born to modern times"

"Do you have a room about the revolutionary war?" when he said that it made Arthur stop in his tracks "yes, but I don't like going in there it opens the old wounds with me and America" he said.

"Oh, I'm sorry if I said that, maybe we can go through the year's when you were a pirate?" japan said.

"Sure, I love to be reminded of the year's when I beated up Spain" he replied which sounded like if he was laughing.** Hey guys I'm going to do a time skip were there back at Iggy's place watching a movie because I'm lazy and I just want to put up this part up and I don't know much about what's inside of the castle because I never been to England. **

**TIME SKIP **

When they got back to England's home they were watching a movie called _harry potter _"hey England-san, don't tomorrow you're going to hang out with America-san?"

"yes, I have a feeling that were just going to McDonald's to get a heart attack on a bun, and then go to a comic store, then going to his place to play video game" he said that sounded like he was annoyed.

"Umm that's not what I heard from Alfred-san"

He turned fast "what do you mean Kiku?"

"We'll, all he said was it's going to be a surprise" before England can say anything the movie was over and japan got up and said "well, I got to go home now Arthur-san Sayōnara" as he was leaving England asked when japan was opening the door "are you sure that Alfred said it was going to be a surprise?"

He nodded "yes, what else can he do that will he surprise you with?"

"Well, he could come over and wake me up with a megaphone shouting good morning eyebrows, are you ready for the day?"

Japan just shrugged and walked out. When he was gone a few fairy's and mint bunny come out and one of them said in excitement "oh a surprise, I love surprises maybe he's going to take you somewhere nice".

"Like that's ever going to happen" Arthur said folding his arms. Another fairy came out holding the rainbow pop tart box and said "let's just forget about it and have a pop tart"

"Fine"**. End on chapter 2 **

**Hey guys just to let you know the next part will up tomorrow or Thursday but I hope you like this chapter and I what reviews.**

**Now if you excuse me I have to go to Arthur's to clean, somehow he told me the living room is covered in rainbows and glitter. **

**Kon'nichiwa: hello **

**Sayōnara: goodbye **


End file.
